Obsession first, Love second
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Mikayla, don't do this... Have a heart, Miley and I love eachother." Mikayla scoffed. "C'mon Lilly, remember the motto? Obsession first and Love second. " She says as she pulls out the gun... Mikiley Liley Mikayla/Lilly Mostly Liley and mikayla/Lilly
1. Preview trailer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

We didn't mean for it to go this far... Everytime we got a little more greedy. We took longer everytime. We were never satisfied after we did that to her. We made love afterwards most of the time, but we thought about the previous times with her, not eachother. We craved her so much that it took every ounce of our energy not to jump her while she was awake. That smile when she talks to you... Makes you want to kiss her hard. That walk she does when she's in front of you... Makes you want to grab her from behind.

Miley Stewart is my perfect best friend. She knows is so smart and knows almost everything, there are few things she doesn't know... She doesn't know talks in her sleep. She doesn't know what we do to her while she dreams. She doesn't know how much we want her, and she doesn't know about the obsession. We wonder what would happen if She knew all of these things, but one thing we know..Miley Stewart would wake up if we never drugged her.

**Flash**

_Miley, Lilly and Mikayla all at a sleepover_

_**Flash**_

_Lilly talking to Mikayla... _

_"Mikayla, How many more times can we do this without getting caught? What if she grows immune?"Mikayla brushes her bangs out of her face. "Lilly bear, it's not gonna happen I promise."_

**Flash**

_Mikayla and Lilly on the hood of Lilly's car holding eachother. Mikayla looks at Lilly"You love her more right?" Lilly kisses her. "Yeah, why? You still love her more too right? Remember the vow we made..." Mikayla studdered. "Yeah... She is first... we are second." _

**Flash**

_Lilly and Mikayla sneaking into Miley's room..._

_Lilly kisses Mikayla and the climbs ontop of Miley's sleeping body... Lilly touches miley's face and whispers in her ear... "Sorry Miley... I have to do this... Obsession first, Love second." _

**Flash**

_Lilly and Miley on the balcony about to kiss..._

**Flash**

_Mikayla fidling with car keys... "If she asked just you to hang out what does that mean? She likes you Lilly... If you two date then... What if we ... I won't be able look at you two."Lilly touches her face... "Mickey... If I date her I can convince her to be with both of us..." Mikayla rubs her arm... "You better be telling the truth." _

**Flash**

_Lilly and Miley holding eachother and Mikayla in the doorway. Lilly shielding Miley. "Mikayla, don't do this... Have a heart, Miley and I love eachother." Mikayla scoffs. "Lilly remember the motto? Obsession first and Love second. " Mikayla pulls out the gun... _

**Flash**

_Big title..._

Obsession First, Love Second

**Author's Note: This story is going to be weird, sick and I'm not sure if it will make much sense, it just kinda of came to me so I wrote the trailer down, wich os also kind of confusing, so here's the story, Lilly and Mikayla are obsessed with Miley and are friends because they share that interest. They become a couple but vow to never love anyone more than Miley, including eachother, but what happens when Mikayla starts to love Lilly more? And Miley starts to like Lilly? Plus this whole time they've been drugging Miley while she sleeps so they can have her? Read and find out**


	2. Watching

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana**

**Lilly's Pov **

It's not my fault... it's all her fault... why does she have to be so...so.. watchable? I can't stop watching her. Every little move that she does makes me so intrigued. She's sitting across from me in class, bored out of her mind, and scribbling on a piece of paper barely moving, but still it makes me so interrested. She looks down at her paper and chews the inside of her cheek... damn shes cute when she doesn't know she's being watched.

**Mikayla's Pov**

Why did I have to start liking Lilly? If I never realized that she exhisted then I never would have met Miley... Oh, Miley... I leaned against my locker, watching the door across the hall. It seemed like the door was never going to open. I stared at it, daring it to expload or just swing open on its own... not gonna happen. I checked my watch, three more minutes untill they get out of class and we can finally get the weekend started... Three minutes.

I looked up from my watch and looked through the window of the door. Truscott is so obvious it isn't even funny. She was staring... you don't need to ask who she's staring at, it's always Miley. Miley had a bored expression on her face and I couldn't look away. She was so beautiful. She had a stray piece of hair the fell from behind her ear and I wanted so bad to run in there and tuck it behind her ear again for her... but I'd look stupid if I did that.

I started to wonder how long I was watching her, she just, how do I say this? Watchable? She suddenly glanced up and her ice blue eyes locked with mine. My face probably turned purple, but she smiled and waved and my color slowly returned as I waved back. Then the bell rang and she gathered her stuff. I held in a laugh as I witnessed Lilly practically trampling everyone in her way so that she could carry Miley's books.

Lilly smiled as she saw me and let Miley walk ahead of her as she looked at me, then Miley then motioned at the books she was carrying as if to say ' hey look' and I rolled my eyes. She's such a show off. "Hey baby." I said quickly, kissing Lilly on the cheek. "Want me to carry those for you?" I asked and she half glared at me then said, "No thank you sweetie, I got them, most of them are Miley's anyways." She gave me a fake, cocky smile and we all headed towards Miley's locker.

I ran ahead and opened Miley's locker for her, all of us knew the combination since she could never get the stupid thing open herself. Miley grinned at me and touched my arm, making my heart flip about a zillion times. "Oh, thank you Mikayla." She said sweetly in her rough voice, that seemed to melt everyone's ears if they were within hearing distance.

Lilly half shoved me out of the way and put the books in her locker and smiled sweetly at me, "Oh sorry I was just trying to put her books away and you two were kinda blocking the way." She said smiling and when Miley looked down for a split second to fix her shirt, while Lilly's smile turned into a very adorably mad face.

**Lilly's Pov**

It's weird, competing with your girlfriend for the affection of your bestfriend. But hey, Mikayla and I are soo not normal so I guess it works. We all headed towards the door as I grabbed Mikaylas hand and entertwined our fingers. "Oh, Mickey we need to go home before we head to Miley's for the sleepover." I said, hoping I could find a good excuse off the top of my head. She grinned and kissed my cheek as Miley looked at us. "I know, good idea, we should really take care of that thing." She said in a louder than neccessary and humorous voice.

Miley chuckled and we both looked at her raising an eyebrow. She stopped laughing and rolled her eyes... I love when she does that, I wish I could video tape it and just watch it over and over it's the hottest thing in the world, anyways... "If you guys want to have sex first you can just say it, you don't need to make up exuses." She said then starting laughing a little harder as I started coughing. "Unless there really is a thing?" She said mockingly and throwing Mikayla a knowing look. Mikayla laughed and pat my back.

She laughed because we both knew Miley was right... that's what was going to happen once my backpack hit the floor. Mikayla was such a perve sometimes, but in a cute way, she didn't care to point stuff out, or say rude things outloud. Like what Miley said about us doing it, yeah, Mikayla would admit to it and give her details if she asked, and I would just turn red and say shush it hon, but she wouldn't listen ofcourse.

I almost died one time when Miley asked what was so funny about the number sixty-nine, and Mikayla started explaining to her, then it got worse because Miley said it sounded gross and Mikayla turned to me and was like, "Remember Lil, wasn't it good? Tell it's not as gross as it sounds." Yeah Mikayla can be a real charmer, at least she's hot, and she is good in bed even if she jokes about it, she's pretty much a god... er ... goddess or whatever.

**Regular Pov**

Once they walked Miley home and both gave her a longer than neccessary hug, they headed towards Lilly's house, across the street. "You know... If you weren't so hot I'd have slapped you." Lilly said without looking at Mikayla, who she knew would have a cocky grin on her face. "Oh, really? and what for?" She asked her girlfriend. "For almost touching her butt when you hugged her, I so saw that." She replied and then grinned before adding. "She looked so hot in those jeans I just wanted to grab it so bad, didn't you?" She said partially whining.

Mikayla laughed and nodded her head, then grabbed Lilly's backpack and carried it for her as they approached the doors to her house. "I was so close, but I didn't want her to suspect anything so I didn't do it." She said and stopped Lilly from grabbing the doorhandle by grabbing her hips and whispering in her ear. "Didn't you just want to run up behind her and grab her hips and let you hand just..." She trailed off as her hand slid form Lilly's hip to the front of her jeans, touching center as she rubbed it lightly.

Lilly grunted and let Mikayla kiss her ear before attempting to regain composure long enough to open the door, swirl around so that she was facing Mikayla, and kiss her as she pulled her inside the house. She closed her eyes as she got lost in the kiss, and didn't bother to open them upon hearing the familiar thud of her backpack hitting the floor.

She practically dragged Mikayla down the hall as she clung to her shirt and kissed her while walking backward. She started talking in between kisses, breathlessly as she was stumbled onto the bed and Mikayla climbed ontop of her skater body. "Oh god, did you see her when she took of her sweatshirt today?" She asked, knowing that her girlfriend would automatically know she was talking about Miley.

"Yeah her stomach is amazing, almost her whole shirt went up." She answered then ran her fingers across Lilly's stomach as they rubbed their tongues together. "Mmm, and when she bent over in front of me to get her bag, ooooh I almost ran into her and I can only imagine how it would to have her pressed against me like that, her butt is amazing, I'd die for a lapdance from her." Lilly started rambling as Mikayla grinded her hips against her, causing her to moan and squeak in between words. The brunette grunted and kissed her neck.

She knew that she was making Mikayla hornier, it always worked for both of them if they talked about Miley or thought about her during their intimate moments. They always had to get realease before a sleepover at Miley's or else they felt they would expload while sleeping next to Miley. Knowing that she's asleep next to them made them so turned on beyond any way imaginable. _She looked so fragile when asleep. _Lilly thought about it as Mikayla finally got her pants and shirt off of her.

_Her eyes closed and a pleasant little smile on her face, her chest slowly moving up and down. _Lilly furiously unbuckled Mikayla's belt while she took off her own shirt then helped Lilly to take off her pants. _She just wanted to reach over and wrap her arms around her protectively while she slept... and kiss her forehead... and nuzzle into the sleeping girl's neck... _ "Ooooh god." Lilly moaned as Mikayla roughly probbed her. She had a problem with being gentle, she didn't like it at all... _Oh, to cuddle with her as she slept, and to entertwin your legs with hers so that your whole bodies are touching... _

All of these thoughts were in Lilly's mind as she was near climax... _And if she woke up and kissed you and the slowly rolled ontop of you and with her southern accent mumbled a quiet mornin, before leaning in and about to penatrate you mouth with her tongue, touching teasing and... _Lilly closed her eyes, wondering what miley's tongue would feel like, and then tensed up and shook uncontrollably as she let out one of the hugest moans ever and came, her juices flowing over the girls fingers that were inside of her. It was the realease she needed after watching Miley all day. Every moment built up more and more tension in her and Mikayla always helped her to releive it.

**Author's note: Wow... there's some sex for ya, lol, I didn't know if this was too much or not, but it is rated M so I guess you were warned. I didn't paln for the story to be like this straight off but my characters were horny i guess and wanted it. They write the story not me so blame them if you don't like it lol. Also, I wasn't sure what perspective to do it in so I thought switching points of view would be good i hope you liked it.**


	3. vow

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hannah Montana**

**Lilly's Pov**

I layed next to Mikayla for a few minutes, both of our bodies slick with sweat. My arm seemed to stick to hers as she wrapped it around me protectively and rested her head on my chest. She didn't need me to return the favor, I could tell. She doesn't have the so called Stewart virus as bad as I do. We are both addicted to her but she has more controll than I do. I might have to go pull her aside in the kitchen or somthing while we make popcorn and makeout with her but thats as bad as it gets for her. Sometimes if Miley looks hot we wait untill we get home and then we pretty much tackle and devour eachother.

It's interesting how we make the hottest love ever because of the fact that we love Miley."I love you." Mikayla mumbled against my neck, half coherant. I stared at the ceiling in a daze and uttered a simple, "What?" She picked her head up and looked into my eyes and intertwined her fingers with mine and held up our hands to show me. "I love you." She said and dipped her neck down to kiss me quickly. "I know we were supposed to just like eachother a little and focus on Miley, but I can't help it Lilly, I haven't really loved anyone like this before." She said while she was still ontop of me, her chin resting on my chest.

I wasn't quite sure what to say so I said the first thing that popped into my head. "You still love her more right?" I asked in a more bitchy tone than I had intended. She swallowed hard and then picked up her head, looking into my eyes. "Yes... you should know you dont need to ask that." She said quietly, and I sighed. "Let's make a vow Mikayla, okay?" I asked and she raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. I bit my lip and then looked at the wall, avoiding her intense dark brown, almost black eyes. "Let's vow that we make sure that no matter how close we get, we put Miley first... "

I slowly turned my head and locked eyes with her, her gaze is always so smoldering when we lock eyes, its almost overwhelming. "Obsession first and love second?" I asked and she smiled. She nodded and agreed, repeating what I had said.She hovered over me for a moment and I felt that she was wating for somthing, then it occurred to me that I hadn't said it back to her.

**Mikaylas Pov**

I slowly entended my hand and touched Lilly's chin with my hand. I could feel my eyes getting wet. I knew I shouldn't care as much about her as I do, but I couldn't help it. I stared into her eyes and waited, wondering if she would say it back. She looked like she was contemplating, and slowly reached her hand out, stroking my cheek, and said "You know I love you to Mikayla." I smiled and kissed her deeply, but she cut the kiss short when her phone rang.

"Miley!" She squealed and I scoffed. I love Miley... I just don't understand why she ruins all of our perfect moments... What am I thinking? I love her more than Lilly. I can't get too attached it's a good thing that she interrupted.

**Author's note: Extreeeemly short i know, sorry I've been terrible with updates because of school, but we get out in like two weeks so as soon as vaca starts i should update like crazy**


	4. sparkle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Mikaylas Pov**

"Baby, why do we always knock? You know she's gonna tell us we don't have to and that we coulda just walked right in." I complained as we stood at the door waiting. "Because if we just walked in it'd be awkward. What if she were walking around naked or somthing, I mean ...woah never mind, I don't think she'd be walking around her house naked anyways but... oh god..." Lilly started to ramble and then grabbed my butt, obviously signaling that the little picture she got in her head had made her excited.

The door swung open and Miley was beaming as she greated us with that sexy twang. "Hey y'all what took you so long?" She asked and then giggled, looking at Lilly's hand placement. "Wow, you two didn't get it out of your system?" She asked, trying not to burst out laughing at Lilly's adorable, wide-eyed embarassed facial expression. "That's right, I never get enough of my Lilly bear." I said quickly, then grabbed her hand and entertwined our fingers as we walked past Miley and into the living room.

I could feel her eyes on us as we walked in and, I kissed Lilly, ofcourse quicker than I wanted because she broke it as always. "What?" I asked the brunette as she looked away and closed the door. "Nothing, just you guys are such a cute couple." She quickly answered and flashed her trademark smile. "Thanks." I said unsure of what to say. "So... " She started to say, puting her hands on her hips. "You guys wanna watch a movie or play a game?" She asked and I looked at Lilly, because she hadn't talked much since we had gotten there. I knew that image of Miley naked was still embeded in her mind no doubt.

"Hun?" I asked, smiling smugly and rubbing her arm. "I.. uh... either, whatever you two want to do." She quietly answered and I chuckled. "I guess we could watch a movie if you want Miles." I suggested and she nodded. "Okay, I'll go get the popcorn be right back guys." She said in a perky tone and we both turned and watched her leave. As soon as she dissapeared I was instantly tackled. I was pushed onto the couch and straddled before I could move or register what was happening. Then I was forcefully being kissed and my breast was being kneeded rather roughly. "Mmm." I muttered. I couldn't quite talk so I pushed Lilly's shoulder and she broke the kiss.

"Whoah there, what's the matter, that image of Miley too much for you?" I asked jokingly and she just nodded, trying to catch her breath.

**Lillys Pov**

"Oh, you have no clue." I answered, then shoved my tongue in her mouth furiously and probed every inch of the area that I could before I heard the microwave in the other room beep. I broke the kiss and Mikayla stroked my hair, looking at me dreamy. Her gaze was seemingly unbreakable, but she was able to tear her eyes away when we heard a very loud clang, and then a very frusterated voice saying, "Sweet nibblets."

I slowly slid off of my girlfriends lap and walked into the kitchen, which I automatically regretted because I was greeted by Miley bending over and picking up the popcorn in the metal bowl that she dropped. I stood there with wide eyes not making a sound. "Hey Lilly whats-" Mikayla started ask what was going on but stopped when she noticed what I was looking at and stared as well, Holding me by the hips from behind. I could feel her front against my back and it made me so hot.

Miley stood up and raised an eyebrow. "You two look like you're gonna devour eachother right here." She observed aloud. "Sorry." I mumbled and grabbed Mikayla's hands to move them, but she had different plans. She grabbed my hands and held them as she kissed my neck. Without warning she let go and walked over to help Miley, leaving me hot and confused standing there in the middle of the kitchen.

Mikayla touched Miley's shoulder as she walked past her and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from her. "Hey Lils, why don't you go start the movie and I'll help Miley make some more popcorn?" She asked without looking at me and I just nodded and left. I could hear them laughing and talking but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. It bugged me really bad that Mikayla was in there charming Miley and, I didn't get to see it.

I mean she always does these little things that only I notice and she gets this cocky look and touches her back, or arm or anywhere, and gets a sparkle in her eye. The sparkle is fake. She uses a fake sparkle with Miley? Why? I have no clue but I hate it. I know when she looks at me and has a sparkle in her eye it isn't the same one she uses with Miley._ Does that mean she lied when she promised she loved Miley more? Ugh I'm gonna get lost in this stupid brain._

I walked into the kitchen because i heard Miley's flirty giggle. I can't just sit there and watch previews when I hear that heavenly sound. I walked in and Mikayla was tugging at the end of Miley's shirt, laughing and saying "No, seriously, just take it off nobody will notice." I glared at them and they both looked at me, trying to manage their laughter, but stopped when they noticed I looked angry.

**Author's note: Yeah, this is confusing, was Mikayla flirting with Miley? Is Lilly going to tackle them? Is she going to crazy and win a million dollars? I dunno keep reading and review:D The next chapter will be in Mikayla's point of view and it'll explain whats going on**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

_I walked in and Mikayla was tugging at the end of Miley's shirt, laughing and saying "No, seriously, just take it off nobody will notice." I glared at them and they both looked at me, trying to manage their laughter, but stopped when they noticed I looked angry_.

**Regular Pov**

.

"Honey..." Lilly said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing to poor Miley?" Mikayla let go of the brunette's shirt and her face turned blank... "I uh... I spilled soda on it and I was joking with her, baby that's all I swear, calm down." She choked out and then they both looked at Miley who had sensed the tension in the room."I'll just go change I'll be right back." She mumbled before booking it up the stairs and leaving the two alone.

"What was that?" Mikayla almost yelled. "Nothing... just... absolutely nothing, you were touhing Miley and I snapped because it looked wrong." Lilly responded and then shrugged. "Lilly..." Mikayla mumbled in a serious dark tone. "What?" The blonde snapped back. "Things keep getting tougher... maybe it's not such a good idea to do this." She answered, looking at the counter and avoiding Lilly's eyes. "Do what? What are you talking about?" She asked and then was interrupted by the sound of Miley running back down the stairs. "Nevermind." Mikayla mumbled and then sat next to Miley on the couch.

_Oh god, I swear I can't handle it if she was talking about breaking up... She wouldn't though right? I mean we balance eachother out and we're the only one's that help get rid of our Miley issues. She can't break up with me._ "Lil, are you coming?" I heard Miley call in a small voice from the living room. _She must think I'm mad at her, aww._ "Um, yeah coming." I studdered, breaking out of my little thought bubble and walked over to sit next to her, meaning she was in the middle of us. Mikayla looked at me as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth and scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Hey babe, why aren't you sitting with me?" She asked with her mouth full and Miley and I both looked at her, trying not to laugh. "Cause I'll probably tackle you and take you on the couch and that wouldn' be very nice to do with Miley here so ... yeah." I joked and Miley laughed while Mikayla turned red. _How hot would that be if I just leaned over Miley to kiss Mikayla right now? Like she'd be trapped between us and ... oh and If we like... made out over Miley and Miley got so turned on that she started kissing my neck and.._

I swallowed hard as I realized I had just made myself wet. Oh great... Miley sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arm around mine. "Wow, it's only like ten minutes into this movie and I'm already bored." She said and then glanced up at me. "You okay Lil?" She asked with a worried expression since my face had n doubt heated up at my thoughts. "I, um, yeah I'm just..." I squirmed, trying to think of an excuse. Miley sat up fully, putting a hand on my thigh for support, making me tense up.

She looked at me, her eyebrows scrunched up, then put a hand on my forehead. "You're really hot, maybe you should lay down." She suggested and I gulped. "Um, not it's okay, Don't you want to finish the movie?" I asked, my voice squeaking. "Naw it's boring, I'm kinda tired anyways. C'mon, me and Mikayla are gonna take care of you." She demanded before standig up, not letting me protest. "Oh goody I get two hot nurses,to make my fever worse..." I mumbled and Miley giggled. "I soo heard that." Mikayla announced as she stood up and put a hand on my arm, then slid it downwards and entertwined her fingers with mine. "It's okay baby when it's time for my exam you can be the one that helps okay?" I asked jokingly and pecked her on the lips.

"Mhmmm, sounds good." She answered and then we walked toward the stairs, but noticed Miley's absence and looked behind us. She was standing there watching us. "What?" Mikayla asked and Miley shook her head. "Nothing, you guys are just cute..." She said in a distracted tone and then was suddenly perky and ran up to us. "C'mon, let's get Lilly upstairs." She demanded before slapping both of our butts and making us jump up the stairs.


End file.
